From  the beginning
by Princess-Laurelin
Summary: The professors, the Weasleys, Dumbledore and the DA need an explanation. So Harry ron hermione give them one. MAJOR DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS! RonHermione love....read and review, i beg of you


Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but some wishes can't come true.

Harry sighed and rolled out of bed. Light was pouring through the windows of his dormitory and despite being exhausted, he found he couldn't sleep. He put on his dressing gown and descended into the Gryffindor common room. It was empty but the fire still burned in the hearth and there were bottles of Firewhisky lying around from the previous night's celebrations. He sat down in an armchair next to the fire and stared rather wistfully at it. His body ached and so did his heart; last night he had ended everything but it came with a price. 3 people close to him had died in the fight for peace. Tonks the beautiful auror who had never failed to make him smile, Lupin his adopted Godfather and one of his dad's best friends and Fred Weasley who had introduced him to the Maurauders and made him laugh countless times. It was a great price to pay but he knew the people who had died would never truly leave him. Sirius had told him that once and Sirius had left him, but never abandoned him; not even in death. The thought comforted Harry a little but he had no time to dwell on it as he heard the pattering of feet on the stairs. He turned and found Ron and Hermione walking towards him. The trio sat in silence, not needing to say anything to each other. Each of them already knew what the others were thinking. They were soon joined by Neville, Ginny and Luna who had persuaded the Fat Lady to let her in to the party. Harry was thanking each of them for what they did during the battle when Oliver Wood, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, George, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and the Patils joined them. The common room which had been empty now buzzed with excitement but also sorrow. Many of the dead were from Gryffindor house as that was where the brave of heart dwelled. The presence of Fred, Colin and others were greatly missed and each person was toasted. Lee was giving a blow by blow account of the duels, with a little help from George, when McGonagall entered her house's dormitory.

"Potter, Granger, Weasleys, Lovegood and Longbottom-follow me." She said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and George trailed after her up past the gargoyle and into the Headmaster's office. Harry was surprised to see that every portrait apart from Dumbledore's was empty. McGonagall conjured some chairs and motioned for them to sit down. They sat in silence for a time but eventually Harry heard the familiar whirring of the stairs. Professors Slughorn, Flitwich, Sprout and Hagrid came in and sat down. There was another silence and then the Weasleys and Fleur entered. Only then did McGonagall talk, she addressed the portrait.

"Albus-everybody in this room is Harry's extended family. We feel that each and every one of us has a right to know what he has been doing with Master Weasley and Miss Granger this past year. Do you agree?"

"Minerva, you are quite right of course, as usual. Indeed I was going to tell you all myself but I think perhaps the three of them could give you a better account than I. You are headmistress now Minerva and I think you have every right to know why so many died defending your school."

McGonagall blushed slightly and then asked Harry to tell his tale. Ron and Hermione nodded encouragingly and he began.

"Do you all know what a horcrux is?" Harry asked.

Most nodded and for those who didn't Flitwick gave a short explanation. Harry told them how Voldermourt had made seven and they had had to find and destroy them to defeat Voldernourt. Molly was anxious that maybe Voldermourt had not been destroyed but was reassured by Dumbledore.

"For the first one we had to break into the ministry but we hit a few snags. Umbridge was wearing the horcrux around her neck so we had to use polyjuice potion to disguise ourselves. Then we ended up realeasing all the muggle borns and we couldn't return to Grimmauld Place where we had been hiding. So we had to apparate and hide in a wood. That's where we heard about you three stealing the sword." Harry continued.

"Snape sent us as a punishment to Hagrid but we had a party instead." Luna said rather quietly. Neville and Ginny nodded confirming this and Hagrid smiled.

"That's when I left you. I am sorry Hermione, Harry." Ron mumbled.

Hermione nodded and smiled showing that he was forgiven. Then she told the tale of Godric's Hollow and Slughorn told everybody about Bathilda's death. The Weasleys were beginning to wonder how their son had got caught up in all of this but they were proud of him all the same.

"That is when Ron came back; he saved my life and destroyed the horcrux." Harry said. Molly hugged her son and for a second Harry wondered if she would ever let him go again. Fleur kissed him on the cheek and Harry saw Hermione giving her a look that could possibly kill. He smiled and told the tale of the Hallows and how they had seen Xenophilius Lovegood but been captured and taken to Malfor Manor. Luna was deeply apologetic about her dad's behaviour but everybody understood. Luna was all Xenophilius had after his wife's death.

"We found out about the next horcrux at Malfoy manor due to Hermione's bravery and Bellatrix's cruelty."

Hermione paled slightly at the mention of the name but found herself being hugged by all her friends. Luna who had been present at the time told everybody how she had been taken off the train and imprisoned in the cellar with Dean and Ollivander. She told everybody how Dobbby had rescued them and died saving them. There was a moments silence for Dooby the brave house elf. Then Slughorn asked the inevitable question, "What did Bellatrix do to you, Hermione?" Ron answered.

"She tortured her using the cruciatus curse and then she tried to cut her throat. Look!" Hermione showed the room the small scar on her neck. McGonagall who had always favoured Hermione gasped in horror and insisted on having her see Madame Pomfrey after the meeting to check there was no magic transferred. Harry saw Ron take Hermione's hand and entwine their fingers. He caught Ginny's eye and smiled. Maybe his friends had finally realised the truth.

Then Harry saw a silent tear role down Ron's cheek. He wasn't the only one who noticed. Hermione turned to Ron and said, "I am fine, it's fine, I promise Ron."

Ron pulled Hermione into a hug and replied, "But you nearly weren't, I nearly lost you and I couldn't bear that." He kissed her lightly on the lips amidst yelps of surprise and delight from the Weasleys. Harry smiled at Dumbledore who didn't seem at all surprised by the kiss. When his two friends were done he continued telling the group how they had broken into Gringotts and released the dragon and how Snape had in fact been helping them all along. Many were sad to see how Snape had died but happy that he would finally be reunited with those he loved. Finally he got to the battle of Hogwarts and Neville and Luna took over telling their stories and also Dumbledore told everybody what he had seen from the portraits. Eventually all the stories were told and the room settled into another silence. It had been a long time since Harry had felt so happy and at home. At that moment he knew exactly where his heart was, it was with every person in that room. Over the years each had defied Lord Voldermourt and sided with him. He could never tell them how much that meant to him, but he was going to try.


End file.
